Silly Little Girl
by Mia V. Aduren
Summary: Kai x Hiromi Oneshot [You said you loved me once too.] [Yes I did. I was a silly little girl back then, who thought she knew what love was.]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. If this story looks or sounds like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Title:** Silly Little Girl  
**by: **Mia V. Adel  
**Pairing:** KaixHiromi  
**Type:** Oneshot

* * *

She stared out onto the vast ocean that lay ahead. From the balcony of the building she could see the ocean waves crashing on the shore. Today was her birthday and she was twenty-four. She smirked slightly as she heard the music start. The whole weekend had been planned out in advanced by both her and her friend. It was supposed to be a quiet gathering with all her college friends, seeing as her old blader friends were out of contact, that quiet gathering to celebrate her birthday had turned into this shocking _loud_ party. 

What had shocked her was the fact that her best friend had gone to the trouble of calling the ex-BBA Revolutions and what shocked her, _the_ most was that they _had_ come, all of them. They had missed two of her past birthdays and she had expected them to miss this one as well. But no, here they were partying and telling her happy birthday.

Well it was a party with some people that she didn't even know, who were friends of friends and all that blah blah blah. But she didn't care. She was happy. She had received a call from her parents earlier as well as her brother and cousin. Her sister however had seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. They hadn't heard from her in two years or had it been three?

"Yo Hiromi! Come out here and dance!" turning she laughed as she saw Raven waving at her to join the body of people who were currently dancing. She shook her head at her best friend. She didn't want to dance yet. "Later." she mouthed as she walked back into the room. The sun was going to set soon and she had planned on taking a few shots with the new camera her cousin had sent a week before.

"Lovely Lovely Lovely." she heard Marcus say as he walked passed her. Of course her response was to laugh and after many "hellos" and "thanks" she managed to find and walk out the door into the cooling breeze. She sighed thankfully and contentedly. After taking the shots she wanted for her new portfolio she would go and dance.

She walked through sand and people and she was glad that they had decided to ban liquor for the party. After all most of them didn't want a repeat of what had happened at Marcus' surprise party. She grimaced as she pushed the thoughts away. That was a party she did not want to remember.

After finding a nice spot and taking like a million shots she sat down to simply stare at the ocean and the sky which was fading into a dark blue. She knew Raven would be upset if she didn't dance but tonight she didn't really feel like dancing. She felt more like contemplating. After all it had been at least seven years since she had last seen him, well more like five, but she liked the number seven better.

The last time she had seen him had been at her twenty-first birthday and it had only been a brief encounter after all their strange friendship had gone awry after she had confessed her love to him. Today they had actually spoken a bit. It was a bit weird if she was truthful. He actually seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

But to her there was nothing to say. She was just on her way to becoming a well known photographer, had broken up with her boyfriend three days before her birthday, had a sister that had disappeared and she had been surprised to see him there. She held her camera close to her knowing well that if she left it the sand would ruin it. Then her cousin would kill her. _Literally_. She laughed at the thought and then remembering that she was alone she stopped.

There was no use in people thinking she was crazy, at least not yet. Raven already considered her cuckoo but that was acceptable since she was her best friend. Even though she didn't really agree with her that believe in 'soul mates' categorized on as crazy. Raven would differ however.

"She's probably right. Maybe Zach was it and I screwed up." she said to herself before bursting out in laughter. The idea of her ex being her soul mate was hilarious not to mention impossible.

"How so?" she heard his voice say. She yawned as she stretched out on the sand resting her camera on top of her. "Hey Kai." she said not the least shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Am I that predictable?" he said as towered above her. "No. But I'm tired so you can't shock me right now." she muttered as she turned to look at the crashing waves. He regarded her for a moment before deciding to sit next to her. "You still talk to yourself I see."

"Every once in a while. How'd you know I was here?"

"Gwendolyn" at the name Hiromi snorted. "If she heard you say that she'd punch you and she has a pretty mean fist. Believe me _I_ know. Just call her Raven."

"Hn."

"Why are you out here Kai?" she asked as she turned to look at the glittering sky. Since she received nothing but silence she turned to regard him. He had a far away look in his eyes as he stared at the water. "It was too loud." he finally said as his eyes met hers.

She nodded slowly. This was _not_ the fifteen year old she had confessed too. The one that had rejected her calling her a "silly little girl…a foolish girl who knew next to nothing about him, he had broken her heart that day. But she figured he had been right. So she had moved on and then it was time to grow up.

"Last I heard you had gotten engaged to some model chick…or had it been a singer?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Model" was his brief response. "Cool." She said. "What happened?"

"Didn't work out." she pursed her lips. Simple to the point answers. Same old Kai. "You?" she raised an eyebrow at him not understanding what he was saying. He turned away before replying, "Victor."

"Oh!" she laughed before answering, "We were on and off for a while. I believed I loved him. I still miss him though. We talk every once on a while. It's rare though."

"Believed?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. He was just so different than all the other silly boys I had been with. I told him too and he just smiled."

He stared at her for a long moment. She wasn't looking at him though. She seemed lost in a sea of memories. "You said you loved me once too." His statement snapped her back to reality.

Grabbing her camera she sat up. "Yes I did. I was a silly little girl back then, who thought she knew what love was." and yet her years at college and dating had never been able to erase that spark of feeling towards the slate-haired man that sat besides her.

"It was silly." she said as she stood up with her camera. She watched as he too stood up and turned to face her.

"It was truthful." he said as he turned to walk away. "Well at that time I did mean it." she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I know. It scared the hell out of me." he admitted as he turned to face her. She was quirking an eyebrow at his statement. "So you broke my fifteen year old heart simply because you were _scared_?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I guess so." she sighed at his answer. Leave it to Kai to do something like that. "You are so selfish you know that!" she said as she stared walking. "I've been told." his words drifted to her as he started walking beside her.

"Just for that you are going to dance with me right now. and don't give me strange looks. There I was spilling my soul out to you and you said "get lost" simply because you were scared? I can't believe this!!" she said as she grabbed his hand to prevent him from disappearing.

"I didn't say "get lost" I said—"

"I know what you said! But it was basically the same thing! argh!" she slammed the door open which disturbed no one given that the music was blaring. Keeping hold of Kai's wrist she moved through the crowd until she found Marcus. "Take care of it!" she shouted over the music as she handed him her camera. He nodded puzzled before leaving to find a "safe place" for the oh so sacred camera.

"I don't do dances." she heard Kai said. She ignored his comment and made her way to the mass of bodies dancing. "Too bad." she said as she turned to face him and the smirk he wore caught her off guard. "I thought I couldn't shock you."

"You jerk." but she smiled as she shook her head. She felt his arms encircle her waist and felt her breath catch as he leaned in and whispered "Happy Birthday"

* * *

the end 

**Author's Note: **I was a bit bored so I decided to write this. Tell me what you think! read and review!

-Mia


End file.
